1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids. The container includes an inner container of plastic material with a closable filling socket and a draining socket for connection to a removal fitting, an outer casing of metal mesh or sheet metal and an underframe constructed as a skid pallet or frame pallet which is configured to be manipulated by a lifting truck, a shelf operating device, or similar transport device, and wherein the skid pallet is equipped with a bottom resting with support legs on a metal skid and two outer skids for supporting the inner container, and the frame pallet is equipped with a base frame and support legs for the bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transport and storage container for liquids of the type described in DE 101 10 926 B4 is equipped with an underframe which is constructed as a pallet with skids which include a center skid and two outer skids of plastic material and a bottom of sheet metal resting on the support legs of the skids, wherein the inner container of plastic material of the transport container for receiving liquids is placed on the bottom of sheet metal.
Offered on the market are also transport containers for liquids which are equipped with a pallet of wood for supporting the inner container which is enclosed by a casing of sheet metal or a grate.
The empty weight of this known transport and storage container for liquids is relatively high.